


Bullet Proof

by Itsupiki_Okami



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, I'll Try Anyway, I'm not really sure what i'm doing, It needs more attention, M/M, Post - Slate Destruction, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slow Burn, Strain, first time writing this pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsupiki_Okami/pseuds/Itsupiki_Okami
Summary: It all started with an impulse. The drive to do something extremely reckless and incredibly stupid, but that's what Hidaka was known best for anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Entire Hidaka/Fushimi Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Entire+Hidaka%2FFushimi+Fandom).



> So, this is my first time attempting to write a rare pair fiction. I will attempt to do it justice. I originally didn't ship these two, but after finding minimal (good) material here to read, I fell in love with them. So, here's my contribution to make this pair more alive. If this fiction is well received I will continue it, for now I'll leave it as an open-ended one shot. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are extremely appreciated since this is all new to me. Ie tell me if Hidaka is out of character...please.
> 
> P.S. I need a beta and I'm taking requests.

 

Today had been just a normal day. Nothing special about it. Typical even. So, why, Hidaka wondered as he lay there in a pool of his own blood, had everything turned out so wrong?

 

* * *

 

It was early morning when the call came in, Hidaka was sitting at his desk, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, as the alarm rang throughout the building. _Strain_. As usual. Even four months after the destruction of the Dresden Slate, they were still chasing down loose ends. Granted they were weaker now, but that only made them more desperate, more  _inventive_ with they ways they resisted now. More dangerous. The last two calls Hidaka had been on involved firearms, and, from the sounds of things, that was going to be a recurring theme. A theme they knew the Captain was strategizing to counter. It was no secret he'd been in contact with the remnants of the Gold Clan in order to develop technology to better protect and serve his clansmen in these instances, but for now, they were on their own. They had been lucky so far that no one had been seriously injured or even killed. The thought alone brought Kusuhara to the brunette's mind, a ghost he pushed back for now, he needed to be focused. He couldn't have a memory clouding his mind, at least, not right now. 

His direct superior rose from across the room, glancing over the screen in front of him, undoubtedly committing every detail to memory about the report coming in on this strain. His azure eyes flew across the screen, his dark, elegant brows drawn in concentration before a slight snarl marred the bridge of his nose. Hidaka had known the man long enough to decipher  _extreme_ displeasure in his facial features. Whatever they were about to encounter was nothing short of nasty to handle. It caused the honey eyed male's nerves to hitch; although, outwardly he remained calm. 

The dark haired male glanced around the room at the Swords members who had risen from their seats immediately, anticipating the swift, blunt manner in which Fushimi would direct them to come immediately. Something that would have bothered the majority of the clansmen in the past. However, after the destruction of the slate, and the knowledge of the lengths that Fushimi had gone to for them, for their king, their respect for the youngest member of the clan had risen exponentially. For Hidaka that meant his "fanboyisms", what his kindness and understanding toward Fushimi had been so ruefully dubbed, had only grown and the male was slightly smug that he had been right about the surely male all along. Much to Fuse's chagrin. Fushimi was a good person. 

"Akiyama," Fushimi directed as he pocketed his phone, slipping something inside the drawer of his desk as he glanced back up at the male in question, "take Benzai, Enomoto, and Fuse with you in S-Tac1. Enomoto set up a mobile comms center inside the van immediately," he paused as some 'yes sirs' were chorused. Stepping away from his desk he glanced at the other members in the room, "Hidaka, Goto, Camo, Domiyoji, you are with me in S-Tac2. I will debrief both teams inside of the van via the comms system. Move." His tone, as usual was even, bored almost, giving the impression that he was putting in as little effort as possible to his actions, but Hidaka knew better. Everyone knew better. 

It was no secret that the third in command pulled long, tedious hours, preparing the paperwork from the day, filing it correctly, and preparing for the next day of work. The younger male maybe got five hours of sleep at most every night. It was something that Hidaka knew he could never do, yet it also worried him for the knife wielder. It couldn't be good for him to run on such low amounts of sleep for such extended periods of time, but, he knew, if he said anything he'd be met with a death glare, a tongue click, and some very precise harsh words of direction after. If it helped though, he'd do it. He made a mental note later to at least  _try_ it. 

Hidaka was following after his superior immediately along with the rest of the Swords unit as they headed toward the garage, S-Tac1 and S-Tac2, their tactical mobile units or armored cars that they had gotten after the first few cases that involved firearms. It was the least their Captain said he could do for now, until he had developed something more suitable to their needs. 

The chestnut haired male slid into the driver's seat, quickly starting the vehicle, as the rest of his team piled in, Fushimi taking the passenger seat beside him. Through the windshield, he could see Akiyama's group doing the same as the car's taillights came on, prompting Hidaka to start his own vehicle. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Fushimi already pulling out the laptop, plugging himself into the car's systems as the navigation screen came to life with a glowing light green dot as his guide. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he pulled out of the underground garage, the male really did think of everything. 

Seconds later the fuzzy, static sound of the cars' two comms systems came to life, Fushimi's voice was heard seconds later. "The strain is apparently weakened. He did have the power to manipulate metal, this extends to the iron in your bloodstream," the monotone vocal added with some noticable grimace, "we are to proceed with extreme caution," he continued, his hand going up to the panic bar on the roof to steady himself as they hit a bump in the road, "he's got some connections to some underground arms dealers, so we can go into the situation assuming this will be a shoot out if it comes to it. The Captain has given strict orders to not engage if not absolutely necessary."

Hidaka could hear Camo scoff in the back before muttering quietly, "What are the chances of that happening." To which an audible whine, Domiyoji undoubtedly was heard in response. Hidaka couldn't blame him. The last call he'd been on had been a close one for the red-headed male. He had been heavily targeted, along with Akiyama. Whether it was because of former's persistant personality or the sheer fact that the hair color of those specific two was unique, Hidaka wasn't sure, but it had almost ended with the red head taking a bullet to the face. Not a pleasant experience for anyone really.

"What's the game plan then, Fushimi-san," the steady vocal of Akiyama queried as it filtered through the speakers.

"Recon," Fushimi answered quickly with a noticable grimace, "we are to secure the target's location and wait for the Captain's arrival."

Although Hidaka couldn't necessarily _see_ Fushimi's reaction, he knew the younger male wasn't entirely pleased with it. Knowing that they both knew, they all knew, by now that waiting during a fire-fight normally only made the odds of something bad happening go up exponentially. It caused the, normally, care-free gaze of Hidaka to harden as his knuckles tightened on the steering wheel. 

"Yes sir," came the dutiful reply from Akiyama's van before the comms shut off for the time being. It was, at most, a five minute drive and every person in each vehicle was steeling themselves for what was to come. Hidaka couldn't help that his mind drifted back to Kusuhara from earlier. How would he be able to handle another death after everyone had grown so close? Could  he handle it? 

Honey eyes sharpened as his jaw tensed. They had all made a pledge to the King, their King. They pledged their allegiance, their very lives to this man, and so far he had not steered them wrong. Kusuhara was a freak accident. He was honorable to the core and had felt the need, under stupid impulse, to take a bullet for a man who couldn't even be killed by one, but Hidaka had long since accepted the fact that rational thinking went out the window when extreme pressure and unpredictable circumstances arose before you. His last few calls had taught him that much. What you did was what you thought was right at the moment, despite the consequences that would come from your actions later. And, unlike Zenjou, Hidaka had never blamed anyone for the death of Kusuhara, not even the Captain. He was a King. But he was also human. And Hidaka knew better than most that humans weren't perfect, especially himself. 

They were pulling up to a warehouse, parking slightly outside the fenced in area per Fushimi's direction when it happened. A split second, Hidaka was leaning forward to put the van in park, Fushimi was shutting his laptop, Camo and Domiyoji were stirring in the back, and Goto had just gotten up to speak to the people in the cab of the car when glass shattered. A bullet, not two inches from Hidaka's head sped by, shattering the windshield on impact and the driver's side window upon exit. After that, everything went into complete chaos. 

Hidaka's mind blurred, his ears ringing as he unbuckled his seatbelt hurriedly. Fushimi was barking orders through his head comms, each of them having theirs already in their ears. As Hidaka passed by Domiyoji's face was white while Camo's was set into a grave expression. Vaguely Hidaka recalled something like, "Taking fire," or something like that as he grabbed the Kevlar vest after shedding his outer coat, the rest of the van doing the same swiftly. Having been trained on riot gear by the Metro Police, each of them grabbed a riot shield and firearms with rubber bullets. Hidaka had been shot with one before, when Domiyoji was still working on his aim, it wasn't entirely pleasant, and he was sure it would deter him from doing whatever he was doing to cause such a thing to happen to him in his sane mind. However, what they were facing now weren't sane people. They were dangerous, desperate people clinging to what little they had left of who they were. It was absolute madness. 

Fushimi had just thrown his coat off as they opened the back doors of the van, strapping on his own vest when all hell broke loose. Bullets rained from the sky like Sakura petals during spring. Granted, the doors were bullet proof, but Fushimi was the closest one to the outside world. He was the one closest to harm. Hidaka's training quickly kicked in as he positioned himself between the outside world and Fushimi with his riot shield, the others following suit as they formed a barrier around their superior as he managed to get the kevlar on underneath his knife harness. 

"Akiyama!" The dark haired male roared into the microphone. "Make yourself as least noticable as possible. Swing around the back of the building and infiltrate it. We will draw their fire. I'm sending Goto to you. Enomoto, contact the Captain immediately. Inform him of the situation has changed, we do not have the luxury of waiting for him to arrive. We have been engaged," he snapped as he ushered Goto back through the van to meet up with the others through the side door, behind the protection of the wall. 

"Orders, Fushimi-san," Hidaka asked as his honey eyes sharpened, searching in vain for an ambiguous shooter than seemed to be coming from everywhere. The notion came to mind that this strain could manipulate metal, it could just be  _one_ shooter aiming at them from all sides. 

"Keep your heads down, and move forward behind that rock," he muttered gesturing to the boulder in the middle of the fenced in area the warehouse was located in. Hidaka and Camo nodded as they prepared themselves, Domiyoji's eyes were wide with fright, and Hidaka could have sworn Fushimi muttered something akin to "Not equipped to handle these situations," or "Need better equipment." However, his time to think about it was cut short as they moved into the yard, into the line of fire. 

Whatever it was, shooter or shooters, once they were in direct sight range let them have it. The riot shields were hammered with bullets as they moved into their sheltered zone. Everyone crouched behind the rock, seeing as it wasn't all that tall,  as they waited for a break in the fire. Hidaka switched his dominant hand from the riot shield to the fire suppressant rifle at his side. However, his attention was drawn to his superior as he fumbled for something in his pocket. 

"Fushimi-san?" he asked in question, raising an eyebrow at the device that was pulled from his clothes, garnering the curiosity of the other two as well. However, they were ignored, at first, as the dark haired male tossed whatever it was over the rock. In seconds, a giant, pulsating blue shield materialized before them. Enthralled by it, Domiyoji stood up to get a better look as whatever was shooting at them started again. 

"Are you an idiot!" Camo scolded harshly as he jerked the air-headed male back down behind the boulder, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" 

"That," Fushimi said glancing at the shield behind them, "is the latest technological advancement from the Gold Clan. A prototype they want to further develop: energy shields. It was untested until now," he drawled with an amused look on his face as he glanced at the red-haired male, "I can tell them it works now." 

Hidaka almost snickered as Domiyoji turned slightly indignant at the implication while Camo smirked. In moments like these, Hidaka could almost forget they were in a fight for their lives. Almost. 

The strong vocal of Akiyama came through their comms systems bringing them back to reality, "We're in Fushimi-san." 

Azure eyes narrowed as he pulled out his own fire-suppressant weapon, "Proceed with extreme caution, we're not sure if he's still in possession of his strain abilities. This could be one shooter or multiple," he finished as he loaded his weapon easily. Hidaka's eyes flashed in acknowledgement. So they'd come to the same conclusion. 

"Hai, Fushimi-san," Akiyama replied and then all was quiet. 

"Well," Camo said in amusement, "Time to give them something to shoot at." Another whimper was heard from Domiyoji but it was Hidaka who rose first and fired back. It seemed like the returned assault momentarily stunned whoever or whatever was shooting at them because there was a momentary pause before they started firing again with a vengeance. Off to the side, Hidaka heard Fushimi mutter something that sounded like "one". 

The next few minutes were a blur in Hidaka's mind, filled with gunfire, dust, fragments of the rock raining around them. At one point, the shield gave in, apparently reaching its limitations under the high pressure situation. He couldn't help but think that the shield was like them in a way. They could only take so much before they caved. It was only a matter of time. 

"Hidaka!" Camo called above the roar of gunfire, "I'm out!" Reaching into his vest, Hidaka tossed another clip across Domiyoji before handing one to Fushimi, who had turned to reload as well, grunting his thanks as he took it from him. To their relief Akiyama's vocal broke through, albeit shorting out from the noise around them. 

"No - multiple - one - going - apprehend - shooter. Strain. Hold - on. Soon." Fushimi snapped slightly as he responded, sinking lower as a storm of bullets hit his position on the face of the boulder they hid behind. 

"Hurry up!" It was in this moment that their Captain decided to make his presence known. Firepower rang from the side of the yard as he approached, reinforcements in hand as he strode toward them, careless about his own safety. He set another energy shield down at their position. It turning on just in time to intercept the hail of bullets that now specifically targeted him. "About damn time," Fushimi grumbled as he stood up, Hidaka, Domiyoji and Camo following suit with a chorus of 'sir!' that followed. 

Hidaka couldn't help but smirk at the snappy exchange, their Captain offering his placating smile to the fiery third in command. "Forgive me Fushimi-kun, I was caught up with something." 

"I'm sure you were," the dark haired male spat as he turned to his subordinates surveying the damage done to the yard as Akiyama's voice rang through the comms. 

"We have the strain in custody. I repeat. The strain is secured." 

"Excellent," Munakata praised as he smiled at his group of clansmen before him. "I suspect, there was only one shooter in the vicinity. With his ability to manipulate metal, he was able to pin you down akin to a militia force," his amethyst eyes gleamed as he looked to his third in command, "your strategy to divide and conquer while providing an adequate distraction to garner his attention was most wise Fushimi-kun." 

The dark haired male brushed off the praise with a click of his tongue, still sour from having to wait so long for back up, but Hidaka could tell he secretly was glad to have received what he did. A large sigh behind him caused him to turn and look at Camo and Domiyoji who were stripping out of their kevlar vests, obviously overheated from the material and circumstances. Fushimi clicked his tongue as he withdrew his hand held, allowing the strain scanner to sweep the area as he deemed it "clear" shedding his own vest as Hidaka lost his own as well. 

His chestnut hair was plastered to his neck and forehead as he walked out into the center of the yard, surveying the bullet casings as Fushimi and the Captain walked slightly ahead of him. He could finally breathe. It was over. He could relax. However, that feeling of peace was short lived. 

A few yards away there was a glint, like light on metal and it took him a few seconds to register there was someone on the roof opposite the yard with a gun. A gun that was aimed toward his superiors. Without a second thought, without a moments hesitation, he sprinted. Everything in his world seemed to slow down as the shot rang in his mind. A shot everyone else barely reacted two as his body shielded the dark haired male, his Captain having already stepped inside the building. Seconds passed like heart beats and he was able to take in the full range of reactions. The knife wielder's glare, confusion obviously, then panic as his eyes widened. Hidaka didn't have time to process it though as pain burst forth on the right side of his body, white-hot and searing in his shoulder and side as two bullets shredded his skin. 

One cry of pain left his mouth as he stumbled forward and the world resumed its normal rotation. 

Fushimi had been hardly aware of the situation happening around him. So caught up in the fact that it was over, he'd neglected to pay attention to his surroundings. When he saw Hidaka suddenly before him, he assumed the male had something to report or say, but as the gunshot rang out and crimson burst forth from the elder male's body all he'd felt was a sheer sense of dread. 

Fushimi ended up catching Hidaka clumbsily as he stumbled from the hit, his taller body leaning heavily against him as pain, undoubtedly racked his system. Human contact, even in this sense felt strange to him, but he brushed that aside for as he noticed just how much blood was being absorbed into his own uniform. "Shit! Get me a medic!" He commanded anyone within ear shot as he lowered Hidaka to the ground, "You're an idiot," he chastised harshly as he shredded the sleeves of his uniform to cover the wounds, his azure eyes wide in slight panic. He wasn't a medic. He barely knew how to take care of a healthy person, forget that, he couldn't take care of himself. What was he suppose to do for someone with gunshot wounds? The logical part of his mind fed him one response:  _pressure. Lots of pressure._

A wet, gargled laugh was all he got in response as he placed both of his palms on Hidaka's body in an attempt to stem the flow of blood. Blood he was covered in. Blood that wasn't his own. That bullet, it had been meant for him. Why?

The Captain appeared beside him and then was gone as Fushimi's mind took on a sense of tunnel vision, its only task currently was keeping Hidaka from bleeding out until the medics got here, where were they?! This wasn't a damn training session! What was this guy's name even? Hidaka, right?

"Hidaka," Fushimi spat sharply, trying to get the male whose breathing had gotten too shallow for his liking to focus. A glazed pair of eyes met his and slurred what he thought was a "Fushimi-san". "Stay awake, Hidaka." He was met with a wet chuckle again as Hidaka seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness. "Damn it," he cursed as he looked behind him and to his relief the medics were coming. 

Hidaka could feel pain exploding all over his body, a continuous stream of pain as black began to edge his vision. Vaguely he wondered if that's what Kusuhara had felt. That impulse to act without thinking. To just do what needed to be done in the moment, damning the consequences. He forced his eyes open to see Fushimi looking panicked. He never looked panicked and it caused him to chuckle. Today had been just a normal day. Nothing special about it. Typical even. So, why, Hidaka wondered as he lay there in a pool of his own blood, had everything turned out so wrong?

Fushimi watched as Hidaka's eyes fully closed as the medics carted him away. His heart was racing wildly in his chest. He had to live. Azure eyes met amethyst hues who merely nodded at him. Normally, the Captain would make him stay to process a scene, but something was driving Fushimi to stay with Hidaka. To follow him into the medic van. Guilt? Panic? Whatever the notion was, he piled, bloody into the van right behind Hidaka, his mind in a daze of its own. 

Why had he jumped in the way like that, why had he risked his life to save his, why was this affecting him so bad? 

The van ride seemed to last hours as the medics watched carefully the screen that all the wires they'd probed Hidaka with were connected to. It was a few minutes later when they asked him if he was hurt and he just shook his head with a quiet, "It's his blood." 

Upon arrival, Fushimi was left in the visitation wing of their infirmary while a nurse checked him over just to be safe. For some reason, she seemed to think he was in a state of shock. Fushimi didn't believe it. He felt fine just... _hazy._ If anything he needed a shower and some rest, that's all. A shower preferably. However, he couldn't tear himself away from the infirmary for that, not until the doctor came and told him, along with the rest of the team that had arrived moments before, that Hidaka was going to live. 

"Fushimi-kun," the Captain sounded, garnering the dark-haired male's attention. "You should rest." Azure eyes focused on amethyst before taking in the expressions of everyone around him, some were grimacing, others were slightly wary, and Fushimi realized he must have looked like a grisly sight with Hidaka's blood all over him. 

Azure orbs narrowed as his tongue clicked in agitation as he turned to stalk off throwing a , "I'll be back in an hour," at them as he went. He'd shower, maybe eat, but he was going to sit there by that bed until he woke up. He wanted, needed answers, and he was going to get them, even if it took all night. 

 

* * *

 

It was dark. That's the only thing he registered as he attempted to open his eyes. There was a beeping sound off in the distance somewhere. He was sure of it, a constant,  _annoying_ beeping sound, and he felt really heavy. Even the slightest shift was difficult and caused him so much pain.

What seemed like hours later, he managed to open his honey colored eyes and blink, and just like that it hit him.  He had been shot. Twice? Anyway, he had been shot. He had protected his third in command, and no one, not even he, had died. He exhaled heavily as he blinked again and the world came into focus. He was alive. The voice that he heard next, though, almost shocked him to death. 

"Finally awake," the hoarse sounding vocal of Fushimi rang through the quiet room from his position in the chair beside the bed causing Hidaka to startle slightly. The honey eyed male chuckled after he calmed down and laid his head back on the pillows of the bed. 

"It seems so," he mused as he looked at the dark haired male who seemed rather worse for wear. The tell tale dark circles beneath his eyes were nothing new, but they did seem more prominent in this light. His arms were forever crossed and he looked a little stiff sitting where he was. "Have you been there the whole time?" 

A tongue click was his response, but Hidaka knew what that meant and smiled. 

"Thank you." 

Another tongue click. 

Silence hung in the air around them for a little longer before the dark haired male spoke the question he had been rolling around in his mind for the past few hours, "Why?" 

"Hm?" Hidaka said he leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to get comfortable despite the pain in his right side. 

"Why did you take a bullet for me," Fushimi clarified this time, sharp azure hues studying the male in the hospital bed, the male in his place. The doctor had said he was lucky that the bullet wasn't anymore to the right or left. It would have rendered the use of his arm impossible and caused him to truly bleed out. He had almost died. And, maybe that was what was spurring Fushimi on even now. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Hidaka retorted opening his eyes, "you're my superior, my comrade." 

"We aren't friends," Fushimi spat getting slightly defensive as he leaned forward in his chair, "I am nothing to you," he muttered his features sharpening as anger overtook his person. Why was he treating this so flippantly, like dying was an okay thing to do for someone you barely knew. 

"Why do we have to be for me to want to take a bullet for you," Hidaka retorted, now opening his eyes to look at Fushimi for the first time clearly. The male was quivering which caused Hidaka's brow to furrow, but he knew better to assume his third in command was getting emotional. No. He was angry. 

"So you would waste your life away, by risking it for someone you barely know. Someone who means nothing to you," Fushimi snarled as he rose to his feet pinning Hidaka with a glare. 

"Why, do you think you aren't worth saving," Hidaka retorted calmly, holding his superior's gaze steadily. "They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder, well worth is too," he said attempting to rise up off the mattress wincing as he did so, but he continued, "I don't have to know you to know your worth. I see it in your actions, the actions you took last December," he said easily as he sighed, giving up sitting up properly for now, "you risked everything for us, all of us, Fushimi-san," honey colored orbs met azure in a clash. The warm hues softening as the others widened at his next statement, "Why does the person who gets to risk it all for everyone else, think that his life is so meaningless it doesn't deserve to be saved?" 

Hidaka's soft gaze continued to burn holes into his Fushimi's back even as he walked out the door fuming until he was safely inside his own dorm room. With a sigh, the blue eyed male pressed his back against the door, sliding down it slowly until he was seated on the floor. It wasn't like he cared about Hidaka personally, but the thought of someone dying for him shook him to the core. Disturbed him on a level he couldn't begin to comprehend. He controlled his own life and if someone were to risk themselves for a stupid mistake on his part... "Idiot," he muttered crossly as he closed his eyes.

Standing up he made his way to his desk and glanced at all the online reports he'd have to file tomorrow; however, his attention was divided and he couldn't focus. Maybe he was feeling guilty. Whatever it was, he didn't like it, and Hidaka was at the core. But what was more was the note they found on the rooftop, the note he'd been given to read. It disturbed him more.  Along with the information that the bullets retrieved from Hidaka's body were custom made to cause as much damage as physically possible. They were serrated like a knife. They  _tore_ through skin and muscle creating horrific injuries. He couldn't have someone with injuries like that on his conscience. 

With a sigh, Fushimi closed the laptop deciding, for once, he'd sleep at a decent hour. Leaving the note on his desk he crawled into his top bunk and attempted to sleep wrapped up in his duvet. However, even hours later, the words on the page still plagued his mind, and probably would for some time to come. 

 

_It's a pity I missed._

 


End file.
